In the Morning
by goddess-neptune
Summary: Kuwabara realizes he loves Yusuke but thinks it's a love that can never be. Yusuke confronts him about it. KuwaYusu...also humor in the fic.


Though I've only seen about a quarter of YYH so far I wanted to write a fic for my friend Rebecca's birthday She really likes KuwaYusu, which is not a common pairing. I only hope that I have kept them in character Constructive reviews would be appreciated (esp. concerning characterization) along with any positive comments. Drama/Angst/Comedy/Angst Resolution and Fluffy sakura blossom moments, be prepared!  
  
Oh yeah and I don't own YYH...that much is obvious, but I wish I did because the manga-ka's a genius especially because he also created Hunter x Hunter!  
  
Japanese Words Used that readers might not know:  
  
Douahou – Idiot...a product of my Slam Dunk obsession Takoyaki – some sort of Japanese food involving octopus, I don't know much about it. I saw it on Ranma 1/2 when there was a Takoyaki thief

* * *

Thorns whipped Kuwabara's left shoulder leaving tiny puncture marks in their wake. The pain was easily forgotten amidst the headiness of battle. With the threat of another strike, he jumped intent on hitting his opponent from above. Sword positioned for the perfect assault he directed all energy towards concentrating his attack. His enemy merely smiled perceptively, flicking his wrist and stringing Kuwabara's legs together.  
  
Shit. The difference in skill was obvious.  
  
The vines were released and Kurama offered a helping hand with concern. "Well it looks like that's it for the day."  
  
"Just one more time." Kuwabara got up determinedly, wiping his sweaty jaw with the back side of his hand.  
  
"I refuse. It's getting late and you're injured."  
  
"I don't care, just once more!" He shouted, practically demanded the request. Chest heaving, he gasped for air, trying to recover when his stamina lay drained.  
  
Determination was all that kept him coming back for more; it was the same drive that always brought him back to Yusuke. The heart that kept him passionate, this time because he wanted to protect and be a pillar of support. With his presence he intended to fight world's injustices. Baring his muscular chest and roguishly handsome face he would slay evil immediately.  
  
"You really should get those wounds treated." A metallic case was flung into the air and Kuwabara caught it. Under the light of the moon, a red cross could be seen on it. He accepted the gift, for the continuance of his good health.  
  
Kurama left knowing that the other fighter would prefer not to be babied, especially with his present feelings of inadequacy. If it were possible for Kuwabara to look dull, lately he had seemed that way. The boy, now man had obviously matured and made realizations about his life. Even if Kurama wasn't in a relationship with Hiei, it was impossible not to notice the change. Nobody could ignore what was so obvious...

* * *

The first hint had come a few months ago....  
  
"Kuwabara, Yukina is here."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"You know...Yukina."  
  
"Oooo....." There was a pause. "Yukina-chan!" Skipping like a happy go lucky kid he found his supposed 'true love' but the usual blush didn't come. Taking hold of her hands, his face did not become the colour of his hair. A curious occurrence...  
  
The second hint...  
  
Kuwabara had decided to challenge a giant Cyclops with a horn growing out of its head. There was speculation by Yusuke about whether or not he should go against the abomination of nature.  
  
"Hah! That guy's way too big for you to beat." Placing his hands on his hips, Yusuke gave him a smug grin.  
  
"Teme...are you cursing my manliness?"  
  
Yusuke slapped Kuwabara on the back. "No I respect your manliness fully."  
  
Looking at Yusuke he blushed and stammered. "Exactly...you should respect my prowess...powers I means powers."  
  
And then there was the final hint....  
  
"Shower's free." A small white towel hung loosely on Yusuke's hips as he sauntered into the common area. Kuwabara stared, placed a hand over his nose and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Hmm...he must have really had to go!" Yusuke mused.  
  
"Douahou," was Hiei's only reply.

* * *

Every muscle in his body ached from the relay with Kurama. The dueling was always thrilling, but left him sore after the adrenaline rush was gone. Flopping down under a sakura tree he removed bandages from the first aid kit, binding them around his shoulders and legs.  
  
Too exhausted to do anything he relaxed in the nook of the tree. This was peaceful; he didn't have to worry about being found in this sanctuary. It was an isolated forest ten kilometers away from the closest town. A perfect dueling area.  
  
Before leaving he had told his Kaa-san that he was training with a friend at a dojo and would be staying overnight. He always felt guilty about lying, but at least he could explain his injuries as being a result of a splinter with a wooden sword...or something. It was suspicious but at least semi-believable.  
  
At least Shizuru would cover for him, cigarette dangling from her lips she would always make up excuses for her dear Kazu. Following her exceptional deception, she wouldn't ask her brother for any sort of explanation, only demanding to know what had been bothering him. Lately it was everything...  
  
Certain he wasn't the only one with problems; he hid all his pain behind the façade of his usual behaviour.  
  
Predictability, Yusuke Urameshi was one of the only constant's in Kuwabara's life. Even in the insanity of battles with demons and hideous beasts the two remained intertwined. Yusuke could always be counted on to accept a challenge spurned from the red head's boundless enthusiasm. The constant losses, only added fuel to the fire of his persistence.  
  
It was almost as if Kami-sama...or rather...err...Koenma manipulated their destinies to be intertwined. Since the beginning they had sought out something deeper than just achieving goals.  
  
Never backing down in pursuit of justice, each strived to somehow relieve the world of its troubles. Their reputations always made others weary, so they could only count on each for acceptance. Keiko and Yukina could be sweet but passive bystanders could never understand the whats and whys of a scenario.  
  
The forwardness of their natures was exactly what gave them the respect of rivals and the depth of friends. While Hiei and Kurama were off on their episodic romantic adventures, Kuwabara and Yusuke would always allow themselves the liberty of casual small talk between small scuffles. A punch to the shoulder for an uncalled for remark then a dazzling smile, nothing could be hidden; except a faltering love.  
  
Kuwabara couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when Yusuke's smile increased his heart palpitations and Yukina became just another pretty girl. From the start he was only smitten with her looks. Gradually, his feelings for Yukina subsided as he instead adopted the roll of an over-protective older brother. This made the always grumpy Hiei even more pissed as he had to fend for his role of being the secretive, albeit extremely concerned older sibling.  
  
Keeping up the appearances of loving Yukina was difficult, as his face no longer blended in with his hair when he saw her. Most people were fooled by his charade since he just played under the pretext of other's assumptions of being supposedly stupid and girl crazy. His love for Yusuke was undoubtedly one sided. With Keiko around, the most he could get out of Urameshi was a top rate friend and rival.  
  
Yusuke obviously loved, his childhood friend. Why wouldn't he; she was honest, concerned and kind. Besides that Keiko was pretty and he wasn't even worthy to fawn as a bishounen...people like him never got the pretty girls...or boys. No wonder that even when he still was in love with Yukina, she brushed him off...Okay maybe she really was oblivious when it came to men, but it still hurt.  
  
The brilliance of the stars faded away as he closed his eyes. Depressed that the light was fading, yet too worn out to resist, he let night's depression overtake him. Nothing would be any different tomorrow.  
  
When morning came, one side was predictably cold while the other was warm and a little bit painful. Turning his head, he saw the lightly snoring Yusuke, obliviously sleeping on his injured shoulder. He was curled up like a cat, like Ekichi did. Black hair was asunder and ungelled.  
  
It was moments like these that Yusuke looked the cutest. When they first met Yusuke was an irritating thorn in his side, now he found the presence to be soothing. Kuwabara decided to let him sleep for a while longer, appreciating the view of the dawn, the sakura blossoms and his dearest. It was only when his said 'dearest' tried to burrow further into his injured shoulder that his body objected.  
  
"Itai!" Yusuke was lightly swatted on the head.  
  
"Ah..." Violence seemed to be an incentive for Yusuke to get closer since now he flung his arms around Kuwabara's middle, as if he was a giant teddy bear. For a minute he sat, holding his breath, trying to control his body. Wanting to touch that disorderly hair, instead he exhibited patience, quelling the feeling of that body on his.  
  
It partially worked, so he finally found the courage to wake up Yusuke.  
  
"Hey Urameshi...wake up. WAKE UP!" You had to be firm when waking him up or else he would do so in his own good time. He did it during the Dark Tournament then reaped the glory of being cool for arriving late on the scene. "WAKE UP!"  
  
A tired face blearily looked up at his plushie. "Eh? Kuwabara?" Eyes looked surprised, almost terrified as he released his grasp. "I'm sorry I didn't realize..." Sitting strait up, he began fiddling with the stray flower petals on his legs.  
  
"It's fine but what are you doing here anyways?"  
  
Stretching his hands above his head, Yusuke noticed the canopy of floral foliage. "Kurama told me you trained with him last night? How was it?"  
  
"Hurts like hell..." Slouching over, he reached for the first aid kit to get some fresh bandages.  
  
"Hmm..." Yusuke placed a finger to his lip. "Because I was hoping you'd be up for a fight."  
  
"Teme I'm always up for a challenge!" Eyes locked, Kuwabara was no longer embarrassed, ready for whatever the smaller boy threw at him.  
  
"But first?"  
  
"What do we need to do first? Let's fight!"  
  
"First I have to know why Kurama told me I have to fight with you now."  
  
"Obviously because I'm going to beat you into a pulp!"  
  
"Heh! I doubt that." Both boys' stomach's rumbled simultaneously.  
  
"Mmm...I could really use some food. Think there's any around here?"  
  
"Yeah...I think I saw a burger joint...about ten kilometers ago."  
  
"Sarcasm...that isn't very much like you Kuwabara."  
  
"And what would you know?" Pretending not to know was the best approach. It usually threw people off.  
  
"Only that lately you've been hiding something." Those eyes would be the death of him, their clarity of concern shining through.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"I'm tired of you saying it's nothing, do you think I don't notice?"  
  
"Notice what?" Damn he'd just given himself away. Looking confused was harder than he thought it would be.  
  
"That's what I'm asking."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Look, maybe we haven't always been conventional friends, but we are friends and now you clam up like some kind of eel?"  
  
"Eel? I've gotta say you really know your seafood."  
  
"Teme octopus."  
  
"I think you're mistaken about who's the octopus!"  
  
"Mmm...I could really use some takoyaki right now."  
  
"Anything would be good!"  
  
The two looked at each other and laughed. Neither of them would ever stay mad for an extended period. That was the beauty of their relationship. After the laughter began to subside, Yusuke decided that it was time to force himself onto Kuwabara, get him to fess up to the problem. When Kuwabara's eyes were closed, still chuckling, he took the opportunity to straddle the larger man. It was a compromising position, Yusuke knew that all to well, but he also knew that sitting back would do nothing. Something was amiss in his friend.  
  
Opening his eyes, Kuwabara saw the object of his desires sitting in his lap.  
  
"Te-te-te-teme! What are you doing?" His face flushed and he looked away, embarrassed. Looking for something to distract him, he made fists around the grass on the ground, feeling the thin tendrils. Did Yusuke know?  
  
"Look I won't get off until you tell me what's wrong!" Pointless to resist, impossible to lie, his body reacting to that lithe body on his. Taking a deep breath in, he allowed for a moment of silence.  
  
"It's just that...I know...You know things..."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"I don't love Yukina anymore okay and it's just that I'm confused is all!"  
  
"Love is weird..." Yusuke trailed off. "I used to think I loved Keiko but..."  
  
"But?" Could it be?  
  
"Now I love somebody else..."  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara let out a disappointed sigh, it couldn't be him.  
  
"And this person isn't very handsome but has got the purest heart ever. Always true, brave, understanding and strong on the inside."  
  
Kuwabara's heart sped up. It had to be a dream, waking up must have been a vague fuzzy remembrance within an illusion. But then this felt so real...  
  
"Funny thing is he's a dolt. I just can't figure it out." Only Yusuke could ruin a moment like that!  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
"Of course I'm not. I'm the great Yusuke Urameshi, leader of the Urameshi team"  
  
"Teme..." Bringing his head forward, Kuwabara crushed their lips together. Warm and sweet, this exchange of vows. Tongues pushed against each other, fighting...familiar, like the next step in their relationship was always bound to happen.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Can I call you Kuwa-chan?"  
  
"Do I look like a girl?"  
  
"There was a little girl that had a little curl..."  
  
"Finish that off and I'll kill you!" The threat was empty, but still a legitimate challenge to the side of their relationship that demanded rivalry.  
  
Placing his hands on his hips, Yusuke gave Kuwabara a look of superiority. "Would you really kill the one you love?"  
  
"No...but I'm not a woman you know!" Staring Yusuke in the face, he had to admit that he wouldn't.  
  
"I know you're a man's man."  
  
"I'm your man's man. And you're mine."

* * *

Wow...gotta love lame sappy endings After the weight of Kazu's problems, I had to lighten it up in the end with a bit of KuwaYusu funny interaction. While I can't say I'm a fan of the pairing, writing this fic at least made me see the relationship as more possible. Eto...ah yeah this fic took a while to come up with. I decided I wanted to write KuwaYusu for Rebecca back in February or March and I finally kicked myself to get it done since her bday is coming up soon! How was that good/bad, horribly unorganized in reguard to genre and tone? I want critiques on my writing so if you feel up to it/have time write me and tell me what works/doesn't work if you've read one of my fics. Ne? 


End file.
